A Heroic Halloween 2
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: This is a sequel to the preveous Heroic Halloween, so enjoy! Dante and his Adoptive father Jack Skellington put on a party with fireworks and singing, there is some singing in this one


A Heroic Halloween 2

It cuts to a full moon and the heroes are in costume and Dante and Jack's voices spoke "Happy Halloween Everyone!" and they see Dante and Jack in their pumpkin king outfits and Dante spoke Hee hee hee hee! Yes! Today is the day of tricks and treats! The sights! The sounds! Oooh! And what's this you ask? Well let me show you! We'll call out the spirits to socialize! After all my friends: This is Halloween!" and the 2 laughed evilly

Ghosts and Itachi**: When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake**

**Spooks come out for a swinging' wake**

**Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,**

**Grim grinning' ghosts come out to socialize**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**

**Spooks come out for the midnight spree**

**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize**

**grim grinning' ghosts come out to socialize!**

Heroes: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Goku: **Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Jack: **Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

All: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

Goten: **Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

All:

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat**

Kiba: **till the neighbors gonna die of fright!**

All: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Amy: **In this town**

Shadow: **we call home**

Jack and Dante: **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!**

All: **La la la la-la**

**La la la la-la**

**La la la la-la la la-la la**

**Whoo!**

Ursula's voice spoke "Hello Darlings! Too bad I had to crash your precious Halloween party! I know just the spell to set the mood!"

Ursula: **Beluga Sevruga come winds of the Caspian Sea**!

**Lyrnxus Glaucitis At Max Laryngitis! La Voce To ME!**

**Now sing!**

Ghosts: **Poor Unfortunate Souls! In pain in need!**

Cell: **Poor Unfortunate Souls! So sad so true!**

All: **Poor unfortunate souls!**

Goku (Dressed as Michael Jackson): **Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn't scare you no**

**evil thing will**

**To see her is to take a**

**sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella Deville**

**She's like a spider waiting**

**for the kill**

**Look out for**

**Cruella De Vil**

Demons: **Never smile at a crocodile**

**No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile**

**Don't be taken in by his welcome grin**

**He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin**

**Never smile at a crocodile**

**Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile**

**Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day**

**Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile**

**You may very well be well bred**

**Lots ot etiquette in your head**

**But there's always some special case, time or place**

**To forget etiquette**

**For instance:**

**Never smile at a crocodile**

**No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile**

**Don't be taken in by his welcome grin**

**He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin**

**Never smile at a crocodile**

**Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile**

**Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day**

**Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile**

Kaa: **Trust in me, just in me**

**Shut your eyes and trust in me**

Sasuke began to sing

Sasuke: **A heffalump or woozle**

**is very confuzle**

**a heffalump or woozle's very sly, sly, sly, sly**

**They come in ones and twoozles**

**but if they so choozles**

**before your eyes you'll see them multiply, ply, ply, ply**

Demons and Sasuke: **They're extraordinary, so better bewary**

**because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size**

**If honey's what you covet**

**you'll find that they love it**

**because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize!**

**Beware, Beware**

**be a very wary bear**

**They're extraordinary**

**so better bewary**

**because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size**

**if honey's what you covet**

**you'll find that they love it**

**because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize!**

**they're black, they're brown**

**they're up, they're down**

**they're in, they're out**

**they're all about**

**they're far, they're near**

**they're gone, they're hear**

**they're quick and slick**

**they're insincere**

**Beware, Beware, Beware, Beware, Beware!**

Dante then spoke: "Life's no fun without a good scare! Look at Halloween's Magic in the air!"

Minato: **Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid,uh**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid (who's afraid of him)**

Oogie Boogie then arrived and faced Dante for 1 final song

Oogie: **Well, well, well,**

**What a pest you are.**

**Still around, huh?**

**Ooh, can't say I like that!**

**So why don't you just give up?**

**You know, SURRENDER!**

Dante: **It's over, it's over!**

**Your scheme was bound to fail.**

**It's over, you're finished here,**

**your next stop will be jail!**

Oogie:

**He mocks me,**

**he fights me.**

**I don't know which is worse.**

**I might just split a seam now**

**if I don't die laughing first.**

Dante:

**What's this? A trick?**

**I'm not impressed.**

**And now I've seen it all**

**It makes it all the more worthwhile**

**to see a you finally fall!**

Oogie:

**Talk, talk, talk but I tell you,**

**this Tyrant's going nowhere.**

**If I were you I'd take a hike,**

**There's danger in the air!**

Oogie and Dante:

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

**Wow! ~(Hahaha!)**

Dante:

**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**

"Halloween Town is mine!" shouts Dante

"Well aren't we confident?" said Oogie as Dante's friends joined in

Dante:

**Well, I'm feeling angry**

**And there's plenty left to do.**

Minato: **We've fought your most unwelcome help**

**And now We're after you!**

Oogie:

**Even if you catch me,**

**You could never do me in.**

**My numbers are high and My army's strong,**

**Which means I'm gonna win!**

Oogie and Dante:

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

**Wow!**

Dante:

**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**

"This Ends Here!" said Dante

"I'm Laughin' to death!" said Oogie

Dante:

**It's over, you're finished!**

**You'll never get away!**

**You, the Seven Holidays King?**

**That'll be the day!**

Oogie:

**How feeble, how childish.**

**Is that the best you've got?**

**You think that you're a hero, Dante,**

**But I think you are not!**

"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" shouts Oogie

"You're King of Nothing!" shouts Dante

Oogie:

**Wooooow!**

**Now it's time for you to see,**

**What it really means to scare!**

**'Cause I'm the gambling Boogie man,**

**Although I don't play fair.**

**It's much more fun,**

**I must confess,**

**With lives on the line.**

**Not mine of course,**

**But yours, old friend.**

**Now that'd be just fine.**

Oogie and Dante:

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

**Wow! ~(wow!)**

Dante:

**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**

At the end Oogie and the villains were sucked back into the underworld and the Heroes continued their party


End file.
